Crossed a Black Cat's Path
by IAmN0tDead
Summary: From the moment Felicia Hardy got out of prison, there was only one thing on her mind – Revenge. All she wanted to do was kill the webhead, not outright and quick but slow and agonising. But why couldn't she do it?


I do not own Black Cat or Spider-Man

**Crossed a Black Cat's Path**

It was never suppose to be like this. From the moment Felicia Hardy got out of prison, there was only one thing on her mind – Revenge. All she wanted to do was kill him, not outright and quick but slow and agonising. Her goal was to "play with her meal" so to speak, mess with him, tear his life apart with her bad luck powers, bring him despair and hopelessness before ending him when he begs for her to do it.

But now here she was, lying in bed in some fancy high rise hotel in Manhattan, with him, the object of her ire, spooning her. Who was he? He was the Amazing Spider-Man of course, or just "Spider" to her. She loved calling him that, only she ever used that nickname as far as she knows. It added a sensuous feeling to his name that she knew would send shivers down his spine every time it was used.

For weeks Felicia tailed him, watching from afar as he fought villains after villains, little by little, manipulating the probabilities around him against his favour, embarrass him, hurt him, physically and mentally. Sometimes they were funny, some times they were not. She remembered just a few weeks ago when she first got out, he was fighting some wannabe villain squad with a member that could control threads – seriously, what kind of power is that – It was funny watching him get stripped buck naked and having his naked ass get posted online for all to see.

She was just so angry, she's been betrayed before, but never like what he did. They were friends and maybe at some times more than that, he would always come through for her, forgive her for the crimes she committed because he "saw the good in her". Felicia knew that she should have stayed out of trouble, but she just wanted to have fun and she has to admit, she _is_ a bit of a klepto. Then one day, no warning, no hi, no lecture, he showed up, kicked the shit out of her, tied her up and left her to the boys in blue. Her life was destroyed by that single act, she was sent to jail, her reputation ruined, her loots repossessed. She swore revenge as he left.

She guessed that the dilemma she was in right now was partly her fault. A few hours ago, after tailing him for weeks, she could see that he was going on about his life like everything was normal, he never even realised the string of bad luck she brought him. She was furious, getting arrogant and impatient, she cornered him and attacked first. You know what they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Making the same mistake everyone who has ever faced him had made – she underestimated him.

Her strikes channeled ferocity and anger, but they remained precise and firm. Utilising her years of hand-to-hand experience to the fullest, throwing punches and kicks at him none stop, each strike with the intend to cause him as much pain as she could deliver. But like the good guy he is he wouldn't fight her, he just tried his best to avoid her strikes and endured every strike that landed and every injury sustained from her powers. He even cracked a few jokes which only served to annoy and anger her further. He even had the nerve to pretend to forget what he did to her! Or so she thought.

But like a fly buzzing around someone, eventually that someone is going to have enough of it and retaliate. That was what he did, sure she knew he could fight, but his moves seemed more focused and disciplined it was like fighting someone as good as herself, maybe even better. Did he learn something new? He had to have, she was never that outmatched before. When fighting thugs, she always had the advantage. They wouldn't stop staring at her chest, with her years of combat experience and using her flexibility as well as a little bad luck on their side to her advantage, kicking their asses was easy. But the fight with Spider was different, not only did he learnt something new, he had just as much combat experience as her, his fancy spider powers made him stronger, faster and even more flexible than her, not to mention that pesky spider-sense that warns him of anything that tries to hurt him. It also helped that he only _occasionally_ pervs out. It was obvious that she stood no chance.

Restraining her with his strength – at least he didn't use his webs, that would've only further enraged her – he asked what was going on with her, what did he do to her that upset her so much. She wouldn't answer only giving him snide remarks. Then he went on to explain something about a possession by Doc Ock, that would explain why he had been acting so out of character for the past few months, but the anger didn't seem to recede. She felt like there would be no one else to blame if it was true, she wanted to be furious at him, blame him; it was his fault for having his body switched in the first place. Just like in college, she missed her chance at revenge because the man was already dead.

He knew she was still angry; they know each other well enough to know what they were feeling, but he let her go anyway. She wanted to thrust her cybernetic claws through his chest, breaking through his sternum and skewer his heart. Felicia remembered raising her arm, but instead of gore and violence, she rolled up the lower part of his mask, forcefully kissed him. Pushing out all her aggression and frustration.

Spider was surprised at first, but he caught up after a moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks as their lips pressed against each other's, tongues wrestled for dominance. She didn't know what to feel, she felt infuriated and yet she was seeking comfort, she wanted his comfort. After months in prison, her life down the toilet, planning her revenge, not being able to go through with it as apparently it was the wrong guy who did it to her. Now that he was back, even if she _is_ angry she just wanted to be with him, the Spider that she remembered. She knew she should stay angry, but maybe apart of her wanted to believe that he really didn't betray her, maybe something was wrong, and it turned out to be true.

What happened after that was a heap of ripped clothes, flesh, and tongue as he swung her to the nearest hotel. Breaking into the room through balcony was just too easy, she could've done it in her sleep, let alone while heavily making out with a guy, intending for it to go further. And as they say, the rest is history.

That was how she ended up here, with Spider-Man wrapping his arms around her from behind, asleep. Her life is now gone, and yet instead of fury she felt just what she was seeking moments earlier – comfort. It was like it didn't matter that her life was destroyed, what only matter was that he was there, with her.

Where did these feelings come from? She was a fun-loving girl wasn't she? They weren't even dating before, just one-night stands, no attachments, no feelings, and mask kept on all the time. She didn't even mind if he was seeing someone else, but she knew he was too loyal to cheat on whoever he was dating. Hell, he wouldn't even "have fun" with anyone else while "having fun" with her. He was such a sweetheart, but still, that was kind of funny.

Suddenly he shifted around, but didn't let go of her. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter and mumbled her name in his sleep, not Cat, he said Felicia. She knew that he knew, it's not like anyone didn't now, but he hasn't really called her Felicia in a while, it was always just Cat. Somehow, that simple unconscious act made her heart flutter.

Felicia knew that she shouldn't, that was their agreement so many months ago, she wouldn't peak. She knew who he was at one time, and over night it became one big blank in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't. But still, she remembered the things she did for him; getting her powers, saving his life, etc. But the feelings just wasn't the same, it felt like something was missing. She wanted to know now, even if she didn't a few months ago. And what Black Cat wants, she takes.

But should she? What if he gets mad? No, he wouldn't. That was what she hoped anyway. It's not like seeing his face will get her to remember his name, unless he was someone famous, she doubt it was that simple. She didn't need to know his name _now_, but she wanted a look at his face.

With the grace of a feline-themed thief, she rolled over without making so much as a ruffle in the sheets. It was dark, but not dark enough that she couldn't see, the blinds were not closed, it allowed the bright lights of Manhattan to shine through.

The short burst of a migraine was _not _what she had expected when she saw his face. In a span of a second, years of history burst through her mind. Apparently, it really was that simple. Peter Parker, Spider-Man, Mary Jane, it all came rushing back like a decade long movie on fast forward. The feelings now felt complete as they were before. Felicia remembered the love she held for Spider-Man and Peter Parker. She felt so foolish letting him go, driving him into the arms of Mary Jane. What a stupid mistake. She remembered the jealousy, the things she did to harass them and finally the acceptance that he loves her. But they were not together now, or he wouldn't have been "having fun" with her. Mary Jane herself even said that they were exes a few months back. He was in the market and up for the taking now.

The anger and despair she felt hours ago completely disappeared as soon as she caught sight of his face, the memories came back reminded her of the love she felt for him. Felicia realised now, she wanted to be able to really talk to him and have a real relationship with him, just like they use to. She wanted to be able to have his back in and out of costume, fighting crime side by side as well as doing something simple like watching a movie together one night, god knows he needed to be dragged away from his work as both alter-egos and have fun once in a while.

With her decision made, Felicia buried herself into his chest, causing him to wrapped his arms around her tighter again. She would be ready to talk in the morning. For now, just being with him, in his arms, whether it be Peter Parker or Spider-Man, it was enough. Despite the fact that he believes Spider-Man to be his disguise, she knows that they are the same person, and she loves him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Read & Review please.**

**Yeah yeah I know, Spidey's not in this story at all. But who cares?! It's still a Spidey/Black Cat story!**

**Anyway, I named the title ****Crossed a Black Ca****t's** Path instead of Black Cat Crossed My Path on purpose because that's what Ock did, he crossed her. I hope cat wouldn't be too harsh on Peter when they finally meet again in the comics. Btw, the naked panels in TASM #1 was hilarious!


End file.
